Warrior Cat One-Shots
by Duskflight of NightClan
Summary: What if SkyClan never left the forest? What if Firestar joined ShadowClan? What happened to Thistlepaw, Buzzardkit, and Eaglekit of WindClan? Find out in these little one-shots I wrote! Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me.
1. What if SkyClan Never Left the Forest?

Rusty gazed up at the high tree tops that seemed to shake paws with the sky. Smudge had told him of vicious wildcats that thrived off of the birds that lived in those very trees and killed each other in ferocious battles, yet Rusty felt the familiar pang of longing to join them.

Ignoring the pleas of his housefolk to join them in a warm, comfortable bed, Rusty waited for them to be quiet and go back inside. Once they did, the flame-colored cat leapt off of the fence and into the woods.

Moonlight illuminated his path, but he was still sure to step carefully. A thorn could stab his paw, or a fox could come and eat him, or-

Of course. A wildcat could attack him.

Rusty slashed fiercely at his attacker's face. Soft tortoiseshell fur tore easily as he battered its face with thorn-sharp claws. The cat yowled more in fury than pain and bit down hard on his ear. Yowling in pure pain and terror, Rusty's blows became more desperate. The cat staggered away, mewling in horror and snarling in fury, as Rusty realized his claws had given a nasty blow to its eye.

"I'm so sorry!" The ginger house cat bounded to the tortoiseshell's side. It stared up with an angry green eye.

"Stupid kittypet! Anyway, I'll be fine. You didn't blind me." From the sound of its voice, the cat was a female. She lapped at her white chest fur where Rusty had made a small scratch. "I'm Stormpaw, by the way. And you are?"

"Rusty." Kittypet? Stormpaw? Sone funny words this cat knew.

"Very well, Stormpaw. You dealt with this intruder well," rumbled a meow from deeper in the forest. A large gray tomcat strode out of the shadows, head held high and proud. Amber eyes gleamed in the dark, strong and cold. Rusty had never seen such a fearsome cat in his life.

Stormpaw's good eye sparkled with happiness. "Thank you, Ashstar!" she purred.

The big gray cat turned his attention to Rusty. "Young kittypet, you certainly have a warrior's spirit inside of you. How would you like to join SkyClan?"

* * *

"Fireheart! Stormdusk! Fireheart! Stormdusk!" Ashstar gave SkyClan's newest warriors an affectionate glance before joining in the cheer. Fireheart sat up straight with pride and pressed against his best friend's side. How far they'd come from that fateful day when Stormpaw attacked Rusty the kittypet.

Stormdusk's single eye shone with happiness. She'd been wrong when she said she wasn't blinded, as Squirrelstep, the medicine cat, hadn't been able to save her left eye. Fireheart was still struck by a pang of regret every time he saw the irreversible injury.

The pair of cats padded towards the camp entrance and silently, alertly began to watch over the camp.

* * *

"I say these words before the body of Nightclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Fireheart will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

Fireheart's green eyes opened wide with shock and excitement. Stormdusk, now his mate, sat by him with their kits, Crowpaw, Smokepaw, and Blazepaw. She gave him a playful nudge before the new deputy half stumbled, half strode forward to stand beside Ashstar.

* * *

"Greetings, Cinderfur." The ShadowClan deputy sat by Stonefur and Deadfoot, other Clan deputies. Fireheart noted how old and frail Cinderfur had become since the last Gathering. His ragged pelt hung as loose as a cat's pelt on a newborn mouse. Ribs showed through the thin gray fur, and Fireheart worried for his newfound friend in the aging ShadowClan deputy.

"ThunderClan, attack!"

The SkyClan deputy whipped around, eyes wide in horror, to see the ThunderClan leader and deputy racing at the head of a group of screeching cats. Tigerstar and Darkstripe, two of the most feared warriors of the forest.

Terrified, he gazed up into the amber eyes of the ThunderClan leader. He feebly scrabbled at the dark tabby's belly, but it was no use. Strong jaws were locked around his throat, and everything went black.

* * *

Fireheart gazed down on SkyClan, eager to see who would become deputy in his place. He had been deputy for moons and would surely miss the respected position. He needed to make sure this was the right cat for the job.

"I say these words before the body of Fireheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Stormdusk will be the new deputy of SkyClan," Ashstar yowled to the sky.

Fireheart smiled down on his mate. His kits, Blazeclaw, Smoketail, and Crowshade, seemed to be filled with mixed, conflicting emotions. Distraught at their father's death, ecstatic at their mother's new position.

The former deputy laid his head down and closed his eyes, mind filled of the sprited, amazing, loving one-eyed tortoiseshell he was proud to call his mate.

_Yes, Ashstar, my spirit does approve of your choice._


	2. Mapleshade's Terror

**Thank you to those who reviewed! This one will be about Mapleshade, how she lost her kits, and what she did to get to the Dark Forest. Also, feel free to request a story about any character (I won't do OCs though).**

* * *

The tortoiseshell she-cat ushered her three kits toward the raging, unforgiving river, radiating fear for her family.

"Mama…Mama, I'm cold," mewled a tiny golden-brown tom, words barely audible through chattering teeth. The two other kits, both tortoiseshell she-kits, nodded in agreement and huddled under their mother's belly.

"I know, Foxkit. But we've got to get you, Spottedkit, and Flamekit across the river. ThunderClan is after us," she whispered urgently, nudging him towards Sunningrocks.

"But, we _live_ in ThunderClan!" Spottedkit mewed uncertainly, amber gaze flicking back and forth anxiously at this news. Flamekit, however, was absolutely silent and almost still. Mapleshade grabbed the tiny little she-kit and was startled at how cold her fragile body was. The Clans had not seen a storm like this since Mapleshade had been born.

"Hush, Spottedkit," she murmured around Flamekit's drenched scruff. Finally, the four runaways reached the black water. It crashed enormous waves furiously onto the shore, and her heart skipped a beat as Foxkit and Spottedkit clambered onto her back and she plunged into the icy cold river.

Things did not go as planned. Flamekit's tiny body grew heavier and her struggles to get out of the water were feebler. Suddenly, they stopped altogether. "Flamekit, Flamekit, wake up! If you'd just wake up, Appledusk and I would take care of you and you'd never be cold again!" she choked, but she was forced to release her grip on the little she-kit's body and allow poor Flamekit to be swept away. She looked back to check on her other two kits, ignoring the pain as the sharp claws dug into her back, and realized something.

Foxkit and Spottedkit were gone. The pain had been from the scratches they'd left as a wave had washed them away. All three of her kits were dead. _Dead_. The word stayed firmly in her mind, bouncing around like echoes off a cave wall.

Grief overwhelmed Mapleshade and as she reached the shore, she let out a piercing yowl of grief and pain. Her kits, her pride and joy, were gone. To make it worse, ThunderClan warriors were yowling cruel taunts at her from the other side of the river. Shooting a vicious glare and unsheathing her claws, she made a silent promise. _I'll get you for this, and you will wish you'd never chase me out._

One thing about Mapleshade? She kept promises.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mapleshade, but I cannot accept you into RiverClan." Mapleshade gazed up in horror into the blue eyes of Featherstar, the RiverClan leader. Making her way up to Appledusk, she gave the golden brown tabby a pleading look. She truly loved him, Foxkit had looked so much like him…

"My loyalty is to RiverClan, not you," he spat coldly, and turned his attention to a pretty gray she-cat, green eyes soft and dreamy. Mapleshade recognized her from Gatherings, Dovefeather.

Her heart nearly stopped. Appledusk, the one she loved, rejecting her for a mangy, crowfood eating, fish-faced RiverClan she-cat. Unexplainable emotions formed inside her and divided into sharp, clear individual feelings.

"You know what, Appledusk?" she hissed, shock, fury, and sadness overwhelming her. "I used to think I loved you, that you were the one for me, and that's why I came to RiverClan. But you betray me for her." She pointed her bushy tail at Dovefeather. Appledusk tried to protest, but Mapleshade cut him off. "Don't try to lie to me, I can see it in your eyes. Your kits died trying to reach you, and this is how you repay them. Goodbye Appledusk. Let me tell you one thing before I leave. I hate you." Appledusk hung his head, knowing the words were true, as Mapleshade tore out of the RiverClan camp.

* * *

Cloudstar, Redfoot, Tawnyfall. Leader, deputy, medicine cat. Three deaths to get revenge on ThunderClan. One for Foxkit, one for Spottedkit, and one for Flamekit. Mapleshade was even now. She'd had her revenge, and she'd kept her promise.

* * *

**So, that's what she did to go to the Place of No Stars. Murdered three cats in ThunderClan, and not just any cats: the leader, deputy, and medicine cat. Yes, I know Erin Hunter's currently working on a Mapleshade e-book, but this is just fanmade. The promise part is a reference to Crookedstar's super edition, and why she's so obsessed with his promise. That's my theory, anyway.**


	3. Blackstar's Regret

**Snowsong of SnowClan - I know, right? Eeeek I can't wait for Mapleshade's novella :D**

**Guest - Thanks! I tried to make Appledusk a bit dislikeable. And sure, I'll get started on that right now! **

**This is is just how I imagine Blackstar's guilt over Stonefur's death, I love Blackstar so forgive me if the story is a bit biased!**

* * *

The large white tom carelessly flicked the halfClan cat's blood off his enormous black paws. One less halfClan cat to deal with, one more victory for TigerClan.

Stonefur had been a fine warrior, thought Blackfoot, staring down at the lifeless blue-gray form. He remembered how he, Mistypaw, and Stonepaw had eagerly awaited Gatherings to see each other and share their new skills. At first, an icy claw of regret struck him, but it was soon replaced by disgust and shame. _I had been playing with a halfClan cat!_

He glanced back at Tigerstar before slinking back over to join him at Bonehill. Blackfoot spotted a small flicker of approval in his leader's amber eyes, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. The dark tabby tensed his muscles and leapt down to join Blackfoot, Darkstripe, and Leopardstar, his so-called "joint leader."

"Come," Tigerstar rumbled. "It's time we get back to camp."

* * *

Blackfoot had fitful dreams that night. More than once, Jaggedtooth's growl interrupted his dream when the ShadowClan deputy's large black paws collided with his ribs on accident. He dreamed he was wandering through a warm greenleaf forest. Birds chirped overhead as Blackfoot tried to reach his destination. He had no idea where he was going; he just needed to get there.

Everything went black. If it weren't for his sense of smell and strong night hunting skills, the big white tom would've panicked. A pair of blue eyes glowed icily ahead of him, cruel and disappointed. Blackfoot raced towards them, occasionally slamming nose-first into a tree.

When he finally reached the icy eyes, the figure was revealed.

It was Stonefur.

Blackfoot crumpled to the ground, suddenly feeling pain and weakness. Every single white hair on him transformed into a blood-caked blue-gray pelt, while Stonefur did the opposite. He was a...a...

A large white tom with bloody black paws, flicking it off of his paws.

"S-Stonef-fur, I-I'm sorry..." Blackfoot choked, feeling his precious blood gushing out of him and his life slipping away. I swear never to kill again, he vowed inside his mind. With that promise, the ShadowClan deputy awoke, shaking in his nest.

* * *

Blackstar gazed down with quiet horror and disappointment at the lifeless, bleeding body of Redwillow. _I've done it again, _he thought miserably_._

_No. This filth was a traitor, and traitors deserve to die._

_Unlike Stonefur. _

* * *

Blackstar laid in his nest, wheezing and hacking with sickness. The greencough had gotten too strong for his old, frail body. Rowanclaw, who would soon be Rowanstar, and Littlecloud, who would most likely be joining him in the stars soon, huddled around their leader's scrawny body. The fearsome ShadowClan leader was a shell of his former self, no longer regarded as the fiercest cat.

"R-Rowanclaw, come ov-ver here," Blackstar whispered through coughing. The big ginger tom shuffled closer, leaning over the frail white tom. "Tell the Clan I was proud to lead them," he wheezed, remembering one last thing to tell his deputy. "Keep your new alliance with RiverClan strong…"

* * *

**Ugh, I'm not particularly proud of this one. Expect a longer, better one next!**


	4. New Future

**Sorry for the wait guys! I got a bit busy with school! Anyway, I'll get started on everyone's requests. Here is what would've happened if Brightpaw and Swiftpaw hadn't gone after the dogs**** in my imagination**

* * *

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail!" Swiftpaw coldly chanted the new name of his friend. Bluestar must be out of her mind, making a kittypet a warrior before him!

Brightpaw's eyes were dark and gloomy. Swiftpaw pressed his sleek black-and-white pelt up to her, comforting the she-cat. He really liked Brightpaw, with those glimmering blue eyes and feather-soft fur. Sometimes he wondered if she liked him back. Possibly.

Cloudtail rushed up to his friends, a proud and joyful expression taking over his muzzle. Swiftpaw bared his teeth in a snarl. "Go away, go on some special warrior mission and save the day. You're not my friend anymore," the black and white tom spat. Reflecting on it in later moons, Swiftpaw would wonder if that sounded selfish.

Swiftpaw turned to face the ginger and white she-cat. Brightpaw got the message and they slunk into the apprentice's den, side by side. He plopped into the soft green moss, his last vision of Brightpaw, slumbering in her nest.

* * *

A matted red lump of fur rested at Swiftpaw's paws. The once snowy-white fur was torn to shreds, and what was left was blood-red. Swiftpaw couldn't believe Cloudtail had gone after the monstrous creatures that resided at Snakerocks. Brightpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw had talked him out of it, but poor Cloudtail had joined StarClan because of them.

Swiftpaw buried his muzzle in his friend's bloody pelt. I'm sorry I was selfish, Cloudtail, he apologized to the dead cat as though he could hear him. I should've been happy for you! Then maybe you wouldn't have died.

It's all right, Cloudtail replied softly. It's all right.

* * *

"Swiftwing! Brightheart! Swiftwing! Brightheart!"

Swiftwing basked proudly in the cheers of his Clanmates. A warrior, at last! He purred loudly, not bothering to hide his excitement, and exchanged an ecstatic glance with the newly named Brightheart. He gratefully licked Firestar's shoulder and motioned to Brightheart to get ready for vigil.

* * *

"The little tabby she-cat should be Flamekit," quietly mewed Swiftwing, nuzzling his mate and gazing warmly at his four newborns, brimming with affection. "She looks like a little flame herself!" purred the new ThunderClan deputy. He'd been appointed just a half-moon before.

Brightheart nodded in agreement, gaze excited but tired from the ordeal of the birth. "The black she-kit can be Nightkit, and the ginger tom with black paws can be Emberkit." Brightheart yawned sleepily and rested her head on the lush green moss. "You can name the last one," she murmured and closed her eyes. "Tell me his name when I wake up," she mewed through another wide yawn and fell silent, flanks rising and falling peacefully.

Swiftwing blinked down at the kit he'd overlooked. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he'd overlooked the small tom kit. He had fluffy white fur, as if he'd been caught in a ferocious blizzard. He was wriggling so fiercely Swiftwing wondered if he should pick him up and firmly plant him by Brightheart so he wouldn't fall out of the nest. There was really only one name for the little tom.

"Cloudkit," meowed the ThunderClan deputy out loud, nuzzling all four after placing Cloudkit by Emberkit and Nightkit.

* * *

Swiftwing opened his eyes to a beautiful forest, with the leaves shimmering like the stars themselves. "Welcome to StarClan, young Swiftwing," meowed a deep voice.

"Whitestorm!" It had been so long since Swiftwing had seen his father, and a purr rumbled in his throat. The massive white tom strode forward gracefully and touched his large muzzle gently to Swiftwing's forehead.

"With this life I give you determination. Use it well to stay firmly on the right path." Suddenly Swiftwing felt himself running through a forest, paws aching. Though he wished to stop, he knew he had to reach the mysterious destination.

A gray tom with dark flecks took Whitestorm's place. Swiftwing recognized the warm blue eyes of his dear friend, Ashfur.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well to make your choices," mewed Ashfur, a tinge of regret in his voice. Was he thinking about Squirrelflight?

Swiftwing was placed in endless darkness, and two lights shone before him. The first light he wanted to go down, but deep in his heart he knew it was wrong. The second light was harder to go down, but better for his Clan. He bounded down the second path, light engulfing him. Wisdom can grant decisiveness, and I'll need plenty of that.

"Mother?" A slender golden she-cat was standing in front of him when he reopened his eyes, and his amber gaze softened with warmth.

"With this life I give you love. Use it to protect the cats you love most," Goldenflower mewed softly, muzzle pressed lightly to his forehead. Lulled by Ashfur's and Whitestorm's gentle lives, Swiftwing did not expect what would happen next. He was the new ThunderClan deputy again, placed in front of Brightheart, Cloudkit, Flamekit, Emberkit, and Nightkit. Fury swept over him and he lashed out, claws unsheathed, with all the strength of both LionClan and TigerClan. Is love really that fierce?

Goldenflower padded away and was replaced by Flamestorm. His daughter had passed away after greencough sent her to StarClan. Emotion welled up inside him, and he purred loudly at the sight of the fiery ginger she-cat.

"I give you a life for sympathy," she mewed with a wisdom beyond her years. "Keep the weak, old, and sick cats in your Clan safe." Swiftwing was curled around a tiny little kit. It's breathing was feeble and shallow, and many wounds cut through its pelt. A fierce desire for protection overwhelmed him and Swiftwing roared like a lion to defend the helpless creature.

Flamestorm was replaced by a lithe blue-gray she-cat. When he'd last seen Bluestar, she'd looked nothing like the strong, graceful cat that stood before him. "With this life I give you pride," Bluestar meowed, voice loud and clear. "Use it well to keep your Clan strong and respected." The other Clans stood before him, but Swiftwing stood taller than any cat there. ThunderClan would emerge victorious!

An amused nudge to the flank jolted him out of the vision, and another cat stood before him. A pale tabby tom, green eyes no longer blurred and scratched but bright and clear. A once-ragged pelt, now glossy and thick. "Longtail!" he cried. The tabby tom had become like a second father to him.

"With this life I give you power. Power will give you strength in the darkest times, but beware, it can be lonely." Swiftwing was rising, growing, until he was taller than the trees and wider than the lake itself. A sharp pang of strength and loneliness struck him like a swift bolt of lightning. You're right, Longtail. Power can be lonely. Swiftwing glanced over at Jayfeather, who was gazing absently at his paws. He'd almost forgotten the young medicine cat was there. It was no secret he had powers anymore.

"With this life I give you honor." The voice belonged to none other than Rainwhisker, Swiftwing's former apprentice. Great StarClan, he missed this cat. "Have mercy on the weaker cats, and know when the battle is done." At Swiftwing's white paws, a crumpled, blood-caked mass of fur laid. It took a shallow, rattling breath that hardly made it out. Swiftwing heaved the weak cat onto his back and raced him to the nearest shelter.

"Firestar," the ThunderClan deputy breathed. The legendary ginger tom placed his nose on Swiftwing's forehead.

"With this life I give you bravery. Don't ever be afraid to defend your Clan." Searing agony burned through his whole body and Swiftwing lunged forward at an imaginary enemy. _I _must_ defend my Clan!_

"C'mon, Swiftwing, it's almost done!" purred a voice Swiftwing had not heard in so many moons. Cloudtail, Cloudheart's namesake. Swiftwing purred loudly at the sight of the big white tom.

"Cloudtail...I'm sorry," he murmured as Cloudtail bounded forward.

"And that's why I give you a life for forgiveness. Forgiveness is not just letting your enemies go, but learning when to let go yourself." Swiftwing relaxed and let out a long, deep sigh. All of his enemies were forgiven, and so were his own burdens.

"Oh, and by the way? You will find me in your son, Cloudheart." Swiftwing blinked in shock. Cloudtail was Cloudheart?

_Determination. Wisdom. Love. Sympathy. Pride. Power. Honor. Bravery. Forgiveness._

"Swiftstar! Swiftstar!"

* * *

Swiftstar blinked open his amber eyes and he was no longer in StarClan. The Moonpool's shining water glimmered before him, and his heart swelled as he realized he was no longer Swiftwing, but Swiftstar.

_Thank you, Brightheart, Cloudheart, Nightsong, and Emberfur. Thank you Whitestorm, Ashfur, Goldenflower, Flamestorm, Bluestar, Longtail, Rainwhisker, Firestar, and Cloudtail. I could die right now and I would not have missed a single thing. Thank you for making my life complete._


End file.
